


Miso Ramen

by DenebYL



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenebYL/pseuds/DenebYL
Summary: Inspired by and dedicated to @Furi_da on twitter when she posted that set of P5S screenshots.-“Ugh, please don’t tell me you guys are gonna go home later and do it!” Ann called them out in the midst of it.“Do what?” Ren shrugged.“We don’t know what you’re talking about.” Ryuji added.“A perfectly well-made bowl of miso ramen, T-B-R!” Futaba groaned. “To be ruined!”
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Miso Ramen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elipsist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elipsist/gifts), [YuzuParfait](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuzuParfait/gifts).



> thanks for the pegoryu https://twitter.com/Furi_da/status/1287368689541451776
> 
> and thanks TO the pegoryu i felt the need to rise from my grave for this
> 
> Definitely have not seen P5S beyond those set of screenshots, but I decided to yeet with it anyway.

“Hey... I don’t know why but I’m getting emotional.” Ryuji mumbles to himself. “Hey, Ren, would you make miso ramen for me very morning?”

“Why are you proposing?” Futaba teased at him.

“I didn’t say _miso_ every morning! I said miso ramen!”

“A proposal’s a proposal!” She rebutted.

“I mean, it’s only a matter of time!” Ann teased. “With the way things are going with you two, I’d be surprised if Ren doesn’t end up making miso for Ryuji every morning.”

“Oh…” Futaba chimed in, knowingly. “So that’s where all the miso in Leblanc is coming from.” 

“H-Hey!” Ryuji waved his arms frantically, a tinge of pink decorating his cheeks from ear to ear. “It’s… something new! Miso-flavoured curry! At Leblanc!”

“Are you… really trying to lie to me, Ryuji?” Futaba sighed. “Me?”

“Ryuji is right though, this miso ramen is excellent.” Haru turned to Ren, leaving their two hot-headed friends to argue in the background. “I’m quite jealous that Ryuji would have you all to himself in the future.”

“I’m sure I can always visit and bring curry.”

“Speaking of, I’ve run out of the curry roux you brought in for me last time. Might I please have some more when we return?”

“Aww, Haru!” Ann hugged her from the side. “You don’t have to be so polite with this guy. When we’re back at Leblanc I’ll help you dig from his secret curry roux stash. My pantry needs more of that too.”

“Hey, Sojiro would roast me over an open fire if you did!” Ren laughed at Ann’s response. 

“It’s fine, he can’t cook all of us!” She grinned, her glee as radiant as always.

“All… of us.”

They turned to Yuusuke, who began to mumble to himself.

“Boss wouldn’t…” He eyed Ren cautiously. “…Lobster curry…?”

“Huh?” Ann exclaimed. “I-I’m sure he wouldn’t!”

“Someone said lobster curry?” Futaba chimed in, though her head was stuck between Ryuji’s waist and arm. “I wonder what that’s like!”

“Cease that thought immediately!” He glared daggers at Futaba.

“I’d like to see you try, Inari!”

“Futaba…” Makoto speaks up for the first time in a while, but only to chide her quietly.

“She’s fine, Futaba has two hands, she can fight two people.” Ann stood up from her seat. “Anyway, anyone wanna come with me outside and get some seconds?”

“Seconds, Ann?” Ren raised an eyebrow in question, though knowingly.

“W-Well,” She laughed sheepishly. “Um, firsts. Not seconds. It’s definitely not seconds! One point two. One point five.”

“Oh, I’ll come with!” Ryuji broke free from Futaba’s ‘vice grip’.

-

“Huh?” Ryuji was broken out of his train of thought, polished brown no longer occupying his sight. A bowl of ramen entered his peripheral vision, and he looked up at his boyfriend who was smiling at him.

“Heard your stomach rumble.” He shrugged. “Did you skip out on breakfast so you could see me?”

Before, Ryuji would have stopped in his tracks and stuttered – not that he was afraid of showing affection, but he was always so thrown back by how bold Ren always was when it came to their feelings.

How Ren was always the one who would come a little bit closer in crowds, playfully putting their shoulders together and making sure that his right foot would step forward when Ryuji’s does, and how sometimes, Ren’s fingers would crawl from Ryuji’s arm downwards and he’d link their pinky fingers together.  
And Ryuji sort of knows that Ren _thinks_ he’s smooth with words and actions, when there _have_ been times when Ryuji noticed how Ren would look away and blush upon reciprocation. Just like that, though it was winter, all that Ryuji felt was Ren’s warmth.

How Ren was always the one who was as patient as he was quiet, where when they wanted to kiss for the first time Ryuji had shut his eyes and puffed his cheeks, his heartbeat pounding away like a war drum – though war drums were supposed to help people feel ready, not feeling like they want to faint.  
And though they didn’t kiss then and there, the fact that Ren always made sure that he was fine and put his feelings first was something that he would continue to appreciate – though when that first kiss came, it was when Ren got his acceptance letter to University and they both froze in shock when they realised that that was their first kiss to remember.  
They’d tried pretend that their first kiss was much later when they took a trip to Asakusa for New Year’s.  
“New year, new kiss.” He remembered that Ren joked about it, and how he unabashedly responded with how they should come back to Asakusa every new year’s and have their ‘first kiss of the year’.

Ryuji started becoming less and less flustered after that, but on the ride home he was so embarrassed – that he’d done this to himself, that he just won’t be sleeping tonight for having said that.

“Ryuji?” Ren waved a hand in front of him, pulling him back to earth after the flashbacks. “Thinking about something not safe for work?”

“I-In daytime?! No!” He was slightly taken aback, but continued after. “Also, I did have breakfast. I think I’m just super hungry today. Probably because I’m still growing.”

“You’re not a teen anymore.” Ren laughed.

“Even so! Anyway, who am I to say no to a bowl of your miso ramen?” He grinned, and grabbed the chopsticks on the side. “Thank you for the food! It’s time to dig in!”

As Ryuji washed their dishes later that night, somehow things felt different in their shared apartment. Somehow, after thinking about how far they’ve gone together, he was seeing Ren in a whole new light.

One that led to a brief but loving kiss as the rain pitter-pattered against their window, against the dim light of the humidifier, and the TV Screen that was playing a variety show that neither of them had been paying attention to since Ren looked up and softly whispered, ‘I love you’.

-

“You are _not_ proposing with a ring… inside a bowl of miso ramen.” Ann sighed exasperatedly. “Please.”

“I-I was kidding! I didn’t think you’d react that way.” Flustered, he tried to convince Ann that he wasn’t actually going to.

“Thank goodness, I thought you were going to say that you drew upon some American movie about how people propose with a ring inside a glass of champagne…”

“I wasn’t, but… Should I… Champagne…?” Ryuji started mumbling to himself, and later grew quiet as he was trying to calculate how much it would all cost. Also, champagne? Maybe? Maybe not?

“Ryuji, I think you’re spiralling a little…” Ann pat him on the back. “Look, if it helps, I’m sure no matter _how_ you propose, he would totally say yes.”

“But people want their proposals to be special, right?” He sighed. “I keep thinking that I could do it in Asakusa, or maybe… Do you think I should save up for Hawaii?”

“Maybe not Hawaii…” She shook her head. “But Asakusa is where you guys always go for your ‘first kiss of the new year’ thing, right?”

“Ugh, when you say it like that it sounds super cheesy.”

“Huh? Hey, I’m not the one who came up with it!”

“I… Well, you know I blurt things out! I didn’t expect it to stick around!”

“Anyway, about that proposal…” Ann shrugged, opting to go back to the subject at hand. “Just make it Asakusa, then. If not, I’m sure there’s other places… Maybe that ramen shop you guys go to all the time?”

“Maybe. There’s just too many places to choose from.” He sighed out, and leaned his head back. “How does anyone choose?”

“Hey, it’s not like I’m proposing or being proposed to.” She said. “You’ll be fine. No matter how or where you choose to propose to him.”

Ryuji sighed out, and repeated the words.

“Right. We’ll be fine.”

“That’s the spirit.”

-

“I am glad to see that you liked the design.” Yuusuke smiled to himself.

“No kidding, it’s really nice.” Ann exclaimed. “You gotta make me one!”

“It looks wonderful. Congratulations, you two.” Makoto nodded in agreement, and turned to the two of them.

“I’m so going all out tonight.” Futaba giggled. “Next round is on you guys!”

“Thank you, everyone.” Ryuji grinned sheepishly.

“You should’ve just proposed in Asakusa, Ryuji!” Ann laughed, referring to their conversation several months ago. “Look at him, he had to propose first after so many years!”

“I’m just surprised none of you proposed with a ring inside a miso ramen bowl.” Futaba took a sip of her drink, laughing, and stopped for a bit. “Wait, did he actually, though?”

“…That miso ramen thing is going to haunt me forever, isn’t it?”

“I guess so.” Ren laughed as he took off his blue scarf – the restaurant was warm enough as it is. “Believe me, as much as I was tempted to do that…”

“Wait, huh?” Ryuji turned and started eyeing him suspiciously.

“…You guys really are a perfect match.” Ann sighed.

“…I… Did he say that to you?” Makoto asked cautiously, to which Ann nodded and the both of them shared in their misery of knowing that their friends almost proposed to one another with an actual bowl of ramen.

“I suppose that would have ruined the taste of the ramen…” Haru chimed in. “Don’t people typically do that with champagne, though?”

“Champagne isn’t our special thing, though.” Ryuji responded.

“It all goes back to the miso ramen.” Makoto said, to which the rest of the group agreed with.

“You know…” Haru spoke up. “We always kind of joked that Ren would be the one to propose for real.” 

“How is that?” Ren asked.

“The miso ramen proposal, early on into your relationship?” Makoto reminisced.

“There is also the fact that Ren does already make miso for Ryuji every morning.” Yuusuke added.

“That is true.” Ann chimed in. “Oh, and do you guys remember that trip a few months back, when we were waiting for them in the car and said that Ren should totally be the one to propose first?” 

“I do, I do!” Futaba continued. “Ryuji’s already proposed, so it’s only fair that Ren does it this time!”

As their friends continued in the background, Ren planted a quick kiss on Ryuji’s cheek as he placed his hand on Ryuji’s, quietly tracing lines on the back of his hand, around the wedding band on Ryuji’s finger.

“You okay?”

Ryuji could only laugh as he responded.

“Well, I know for a fact that this whole miso ramen thing is going to haunt me forever.”

“At least we didn’t actually propose by putting this band in a bowl of miso ramen.”

“It would totally ruin the flavour.”

“Right?”

They shared in a bit of laughter, just for the two of them, until they grew quiet and had a knowing look on their faces.

“Ugh, please don’t tell me you guys are gonna go home later and do it!” Ann called them out in the midst of it.

“Do what?” Ren shrugged.

“We don’t know what you’re talking about.” Ryuji added.

“A perfectly well-made bowl of miso ramen, T-B-R!” Futaba groaned. “To be ruined!”

They could only laugh as Ann and Futaba vehemently insisted on why they shouldn’t, listing a thousand and one reasons, and when Ren and Ryuji tried to assure them that they really wouldn’t, Futaba continued with why she should get that bowl of miso ramen – untainted, without having had any bands or rings having been in it.

“It’s only fair, after all. You stole my miso ramen-making brother away from me.”

“Coffee-making? University-graduate? Ex-leader of the Phantom Thieves?” Ren tried to add in his other titles.

“Heh, sure! But your miso ramen’s special. No wonder Ryuji fell for you!”

“My miso ramen?” Ren laughed.

“Your miso ramen.” She grinned as she playfully hit his arm.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! back to uni hell I go


End file.
